1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general field of semiconductor laser systems using diode bars and stacked diode bars, providing high-brightness beams, used in applications such as pumping of solid-state lasers, materials processing and medical applications. Specifically, this invention relates to an optical image rotation device, and the associated laser and optical systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various systems previously designed to modify the bi-lateral divergence of laser diodes and laser diode arrays use sequential image rotation devices, which depend on a specific and predetermined order of reflective surfaces. Specifically, each laser diode image is rotated by an individual and specific series of optical elements. Examples of these optical elements include prisms, external reflectors and lenses. Due to the relatively small spacing between individual diode emitters, and the subsequent relatively small spacing between subsequent adjacent beampaths, the aforementioned optical elements are relatively small, and generally assembled in an array of size on the scale of the laser diode array. Fabrication and assembly of such arrays of optical elements is relatively complex, as compared to the use of a single lens element. Careful alignment of such an optical element array must be performed to achieve optimal performance of the system as a whole. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,201, "Optical Path Rotating Device Used With Linear Array Laser Diode And Laser Apparatus Applied Therewith", several externally and internally reflective array designs are presented, all of which require careful one-to-one alignment with the laser diode array.